


I Really Meant It

by yeroaka80



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino really meant about loving Sho...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Meant It

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it long long time ago. Maybe this is my first fan fiction. Not a good one (i don't think i ever write a good one though LoL)

"I definitely want to date Sho chan ... even if our parents disagree.."  
  
********  
  
○Sho chan... matte!!   
● Hmm?? What's up Nino?  
○ I really meant it...   
● Meant what??  
○ What i said before... about choosing you..   
● Eh??  
○ Maa maa... please don't mind it then ... Jya~  
  
  
*********  
From: Sho~chan  
Subject: Let's go out   
  
Free?? I'll pick u up at 10. Go prepare ... already awake right?? See u~   
  
*********  
  
 _What is it ... i wonder if Aiba so busy.. I'm free though._  
  
  
 _*Ding dong*_  
  
  
● Yo!!! Ready??  
○ Un~   
● Let's go~  
  
  
Nino just following Sho to his car, no question.   
Nino on passenger seat, keeps his eyes on his DS with that serious expression ... Sho find it cute.   
  
  
● Ne.. Why did u bring that things? And  ignoring me~   
○ Eh..?? It's just normal... i bring it everywhere.. and i didn't remember you mention not to bring it... Did i miss something, Sho?   
● Aaaa..Nope.. just didn't you want to know where will we go?? Are you sure wanna go out with me? There's u-turn not so far forward.. I'll bring back u home if u want to..   
○ Just Go ahead~ Don't wanna go home ..   
● What's with that attitude Nino?  
○ Eh? What's wrong ....??  
  
Sho sighing~ the other guy back to face his DS...   
○ Sho chan?? Why you don't understand? I said before... the reason why i choose you.. I love to follow whatever you've arranged for us OK? I won't interrupt.. I'll definitely follow you ...   
● Nino ...   
○ What?? Just drive properly Sho~ !!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I’d glad to know what you think about it … (^_^)


End file.
